


Eternally Yours

by orphicwaltz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, Poetic, Pre-Canon, strength of heart and soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphicwaltz/pseuds/orphicwaltz
Summary: Lance's stories were battle filled, tears in his heart and emotions clenched in his hand. He was an Altean by birth, but his road was skewed, leading him off the path. Identity torn and lost amongst the shreds of memories, they told him to forget. This was a war and he was on the winning side.His final mission? Infiltrate Voltron and annihilate all its members.





	Eternally Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the Altean Lance Zine. I had the absolute pleasure of working alongside Connie, and their [artwork](https://twitter.com/connethiee/status/1033058811383357440) for this is absolutely stunning - please do go and take a look!
> 
> Although the preorders are over, please check both the [Twitter](https://twitter.com/alteanlancezine) and [Tumblr](https://alteanlancezine.tumblr.com/) to have a look at all the creators' wonderful works! It was an honour to work alongside all the wonderful artists and writers that were in the Zine and the moderators handled everything brilliantly.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who supported the Zine! Thank you also to my brilliant friend [Em](https://a-carefully-curated-mess.tumblr.com), who checks over my writing each and every time to ensure I don't make any ridiculous mistakes.
> 
> Please click on the flower for a song to listen to whilst reading.

**i elegance**

_⊱✾ delicate beauty_ _❀_ _from the beginning_ _✾⊰_

_「 We know what we are, but know not what we may be 」_

_『 William Shakespeare 』_

 

{ [❀](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G82Uuig9iHE) }

 

His childhood was built upon an endless eagerness, aching to be sated with knowledge yet learned. In early hours with the solar day merely beginning its cycle, Lance would tumble out of sleep. A time when the world he knew was silent - a beautiful silence which beckoned to him with all mystery unexplored.

Before books with nightlights or attempts of quintessence magick came the nightly view. _Come, the sky calls to you..._ Footsteps light and flighty were heavy with determination as they swept across the cold floor.

The lunar sky was awaiting, with illuminations reflecting upon the ground when a breath of air blew against the patterned curtains. The rings were whirling, a sight familiar to Alteans for they were guardians for the planet which detected incoming objects or visitors. A heavenly beacon flaring.The stars were aligned, creating lines of constellations which had surrounded him at birth.

Diving under the curtains, Lance caught sight of it. The allure of the moment when all cleared, giving way to the guiding orbs of light. His breath stuttered in his wonder, azure eyes drinking each fine detail to store later for memory.

_The universe is a wonder, one in need of protection._

With that thought, understanding the dancing figures in the arena was still a complicated process, even if his father whispered about the security that their sharpened blades and hardened armour gave their planet. Lance wished to offer up the same stability for the younger future generations to hold, but not through the actions of battle, however honourable they were. He was a peacemaker and healer at heart, for the magick within his veins ran cerulean with a calming pulse. To comfort, to soothe, to cure.

With that idea, understanding the scrolls and books, piled up stacks of paper and relics of old, remained a task of uphill battles and failures. Trials that gave way to failures and failures to learning. Therefore, even though the information was coming slow despite the fast paced teaching, there was progress. Progress to cling onto when his steps faltered. With knowledge gained in growth of mind, Lance laid down another path to walk. If not a peacemaker and healer, then a diplomat and guardian, ocean blue waves weaving to aid and assist those who fought with double edged words filled with the wisdom of their ancestors. To honour, to protect, to strengthen.

With that concept, understanding that stargazing night times with planets and universes being merely the beginning of something unfathomable, came swift and easy. The sight spanned further than his eye could see, stretching beyond the horizon line. Day approached in a blazing circlet of fiery colours. Amongst where the cosmic dust scattered and the asteroids which fell into a routine of perpetual motion, Lance’s curiosity could be sated with the endless possibilities. His heart was that of an adventurer’s, deep with the desire to piece together the map of all life, to shed light on murky depths, to uncover the unspoken codes of their space. To explore, to discover, to live.

His first love was the ocean, his second was the skies, but both were the only things that truly made his soul dance to the rhythm that his heart sang.

 

_“You are an explorer and a dreamer, my child.”_ His mother had told him, on a day that stood out from fading memories, lasting longer than the vanished past tucked within the fast tempo beat that his heart set.

It was a woven circlet of juniberry flowers she nestled on his blue locks that tumbling past his neck, curling softly at the ends. Her touch was gentle, a soothing stroke on his hair, smoothing his hand open, tracing the curve of his palm as he curled it inwards. _I am with you._ A spark of warmth radiated from the spots she placed her hand on, one which spread across his body; a bloom of fondness for him, the care and comfort sounding even when words died mute in his throat, for words expressed not even the simplest of his emotions; an overflow of love pouring from his passionate eyes - blue with endless trust, blue with unfailing loyalty, blue with the bare truth of adoration - all signs of their deeply rooted bond.

Lance wouldn’t deny his love for his family. They grounded him steadily to the land of Altea. Yet there was a yearning that resonated with the depths of his longing soul, hopelessly desiring to sing out about his wishes of space and sea.

His dear mother understood the ache he experienced, understood the points further than known land which called for him, understood that his heart was golden, like the flecks and specks of glimmers embedded into sapphire orbs when magick was called forth. She knew and understood, for she was the reason behind the rise of the storm that swept him up, leaving him thirsting for more, be it knowledge or skill.

_Home is where the heart is._

That phrase he once read in an ancient tome about a foreign land, where the people lived, diverse and free, advancing towards near futures. Where his deepest affections lay, where his heart thrummed gently in peace, where he saw his life unfold, was at his family’s side.

Yet the skies, dipped in blues at midday with the morning glow of sun, reflected the blue of his own eyes - a freedom to be explored. The rising day and falling night streaked the sky with the pale softness of clouds. Silver lining edged grey-white on rain filled afternoons of mirth and blended them in with delicate brush strokes when a comfortable warmth overtook. Dyed dawn and dusk were awaited times for his eager mind, for they alone sated a flame desiring more substance than the fleeting thoughts and visions and the pictures staled by many glimpses would give. _Let your eyes wander, take in every detail._ Against the sight unreplicated that unfurled before him each time, they were simplistic indulgences attempting to fill the space of the universe.

As true as Lance’s mind and soul was, his curiosity led astray his true heart. He was enticed by the wonders of the world out there, an experience which called him to journey down its roads.

_“Magick users are artists and crafters, but more importantly, we are the people of the land.”_

Magick, the wielding of Quintessence, the beginning of all life. The art of crafting one’s inner magick to spill from within was a calling that Lance could not deny. He might lack the grasp on moments of lights dancing across open palms and twirling on curved fingertips, but he could still feel the draw to learn.

Learn like his mother, his family and those who came before did, for he had been granted a chance to hone his magick - an honourable gift from fate itself.

They needn’t serve royalty, even if privilege and status tempted them. Their skill was given to help those who needed them - the people of the land, the individuals, flora and fauna of theirs and others’ planets - for there was no greater pride than to discover, protect and heal any person and creature who unknowingly cried out for the rare supporting hand. It was a prowess that no one could conquer, for there was always more to expand upon, more to gain and more to comprehend. _Let magick surge through you, guiding you._

Even if he weakened in the face of discoveries unknown and treasures unfound, wishing to find life beyond the beauty of Altea, magick was a constant, a connection, a centre. It was folded at his creation, the grounding focal point Lance would turn back time and space to search for as he flourished into adulthood. Entwined with the concept of freedom and liberty etched into his skin in the sickle shaped marks, which glowed when magick flowered in his clumsy hands.

His first time - he could still remember the first time he cupped his own quintessence in its magick form, pulsating wisps of sea and sky entwining.

_“You were born with it and I saw it with my own eyes from the moment I held you. The look of untamed curiosity.”_ As if she was looking back on that moment, she gazed out into the sloping fields of green, rising mountains and dotted purple juniberry flowers.

The child-like curiosity in Lance he maintained despite his confidence and maturity rising in growth and gain. Soaking up knowledge which surrounded him at birth, books and scrolls merely supported him in his explorations, guiding him to revelations that heated up the bubbling water with a passionate flame.

From rough edges and hidden potential, she crafted a masterpiece. Moulding his desire to live, pure as the innocent look in his bright, hope filled eyes - _fiery, fierce, free_ . Nurturing his daring spirit, encouraging it to expand and grow within his small figure - _blossoming, budding, bright_ . Crushing his cage of doubt and fear, sharp fragments fluttering far from reach, welcoming growth in its wake - _determination, dedication, devotion_.

 

If the breathless sigh of the universe could not encompass the aching desire that Lance had to master all possible to him, nothing would. For he was a dreamer whose imagination and creativity existed within him from the moment he was born - the daydreams, the nightdreams, the fantasies which enthralled him. His thoughts were active even as he slept, the quick-witted mind conjuring up the limitless scenarios under an unbounded eternity.

_Forever and always_ were theories leaving wonder and hope within the small dauntless boy, but Lance knew from the adventurers he heard, one needed a backup plan or two in case the first failed. _Be brave, stride forward._ As much as he yearned for infinite times to satiate his reveries, time and space were possessive over their territories, lending to few, giving to none. Hence why he had learned to treasure each day as it came - preserving the past in all its glory, savouring the present with moments speeding to memories and appreciating the future that came rushing his way.

Wishes, sweet dreams, and his aspirations carried him far when infused with his stubborn, determined nature. One might call them a danger, how his appetite for wanderlust was quenched not by simple trips to the beach or by climbs up rocky ridges to the mountain tops of Altea. Others knew that it was what drove him forward, onwards as he continued to seek and find the true meaning of life. Yes, he was young, too young and barely tall enough to begin the descent down into deep questions, but inside, he could hear the siren calling…

Sea and Sky. Water and Space. The reason he could not stay under the realm of his planet. Elders would tell him that he was too young to know where his passion lay. To dream high into the stars, was fall and plummet far in the elder’s heads, but Lance felt it. Felt the desperate clench which squeezed his heart into a quick dance of excitement - _ba thump, ba thump, ba thump_ . Felt the lightweight soaring that followed, dancing figures waltzing upwards in a spiraling twirl - _woosh, woosh, woosh_ . Felt the final settling of contentment, waves washing over him in a calming and smooth manner, comforting lights leading him homeward where his family anticipated his coming - _pshh, pshh, pshh_.

The two elements shaped his core persona; they were the kindle to his inspiration to strive forward, his insistantance to exploit his strengths, his infatuation with discovery, delving into subjects in order to discover for himself. They were the lullabies tugging him into sleep each night, the lurking luck charms which kept him safe, the love of his life that he would never willingly forfeit. They were the reality in his dreamscape and the hallucination in the living world.

On the windowsill, Lance leaned, head propped up by his barely coated arms as he welcomed the fluttering breeze. The cold was refreshing, rivalling the warmth that he was wrapped in only ticks ago. The shine of his eyes mirrored the illuminated galaxy, the soft hum of the rings inaudible to the sleeping ear as they winded their way around Altea.

Perhaps it was the celestial bodies which provided his family with the ability to perform fascinating acts of magick he was yet to experience. Something far more powerful than one’s inner perseverance to achieve the skills many pined after.

As the circlet of juniberry flowers fell from the bedpost where they hung, he sighed dreamily. A full cycle, broken only by the single link - an omen overlooked in favour of the view.

_Keep dreaming, little one._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking time out of your day to read this piece and I hope you enjoyed it! There are more planned parts to come, although I am not too sure when I will update as the plan is not fully complete yet.
> 
> If you have any constructive criticism or things that you enjoyed, please leave a comment below and I will try my best to take it all into account next time I write.
> 
> My private messages on [twitter](https://twitter.com/orphicwaltz) are always open for discussion as well.


End file.
